


Aftermath

by Infinite_Monkeys



Series: Fun With Time Loops [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because They Would Absolutely Be Friends, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Loki and Wong are Partners in Crime, Mischief, Nick Fury is Not Amused, No One Else Is Having A Good Time, mentions of HYDRA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Monkeys/pseuds/Infinite_Monkeys
Summary: Thanos is dead. The world is saved, time is put to rights, and Earth has a team of capable defenders to, in theory, keep the planet safe from any further threats.Fury thinks that his newly formed team might just drive him to an early retirement, if they don't give him a heart attack first.
Relationships: Loki & Wong (Marvel)
Series: Fun With Time Loops [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272089
Comments: 52
Kudos: 296





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I meant to post this sooner, but life has been crazy these past few months. If you left a comment on another work and I haven't answered you yet, please know that I've read it and you made my day! If I was reading something of yours and the comments trailed off, I didn't lose interest, things really have been a lot and I'll make it back eventually. 
> 
> Another huge thank you to worstloki for help with editing!
> 
> You can consider this a sort of post-credits scene to the last fic in this series. Hope you enjoy!

Fury had known that putting together a team like the Avengers would be difficult. He'd known it when he was reviewing the files of characters like Rogers and Stark, who were, if wild cards, then at least _familiar_ wild cards. He’d known the risks when he'd made the decision to include a fair number of unknown elements based solely on Danvers' judgement, and it hadn't been hard to predict that things would become more even complicated in the aftermath.

But really, he'd expected at least a few _days_ of peace before something like _this_ happened.

The two sorcerers sitting across from him didn't even have the decency to try and look convincingly contrite. Loki looked conspicuously innocent, which would have been more convincing if he also looked that way when he _hadn't_ been causing trouble. Wong looked disinterested, and he was staring out the windows of the office at the clouds whenever he thought Fury wasn't watching.

“So do you two want to explain yourselves, or…”

“Certainly,” Loki said, voice every bit as bright and innocent as that fake expression. “What would you have us explain?”

“Let's start with what, exactly, you thought you were doing.”

“Well, you see, given that the company one keeps reflects on oneself, we thought it best that—”

He held up a finger and Loki fell silent, a split second of irritation flashing across his face before he settled back into an innocent slouch, like a child in the principal's office waiting to give their totally reasonable side of the story. “No,” he said. “I want the whole story, I want it from the beginning, and I want it,” he continued, pointing to Wong, “from you.”

Wong pulled back from staring at the clouds, and Loki stopped looking innocent in favor of looking put out.

“Well,” Wong started, “this morning we were discussing the different means by which magic can be used to manipulate the fabric of time and space. It is a fascinating topic, and there are multiple schools of magic that approach the question of how we interact with space-time from different perspectives.”

“Is all of this relevant?”

Wong nodded, and beside him Loki nodded as well. “It is.”

He waited for the sorcerer to elaborate, but he didn't, only sat placidly in his chair. Of course. Fury waved a hand at him to continue.

“We were discussing one of these different approaches when Loki asked if I knew how to open a portal beneath another person and drop them into the infinite void between dimensions.”

Fury raised a very intimidating eyebrow. Wong, unsurprisingly, failed to look intimidated. “Can you?”

“Of course,” Wong said. “It isn't hard.”

“Of course.”

“I told him that I could,” Wong continued, “but that it would be a very rude thing to do. He seemed strangely pleased by that, and asked that I show him.”

“Scientific curiosity,” Loki said. Fury gave him a significant look and he fell silent once more.

“I said no,” Wong continued. “Serious sorcery is not to be done for entertainment. The power we wield must be used only in the service of a greater purpose.”

“Which is when you decided to go after the Hydra element embedded within SHIELD, on your own, without telling anyone first what you would be doing,” Fury guessed.

“It needed to be done,” Loki said. “Someone would've gotten to it eventually, or at least they should have.”

“You,” Fury reminded, “are staying quiet. I don't want to hear it.”

“The plan was simple.” Wong crossed his arms. “Loki would approach a member of SHIELD and greet them, and then whisper ‘Hail Hydra’ in their ear. If they are Hydra, Loki looks untrustworthy enough that they believe him and say it back, and I drop them into the infinite void. If they are not Hydra, they mostly try to punch him in the face. Fortunately, his face is very sturdy. Sturdier than their hands. Anyone with broken knuckles can probably be trusted.”

Loki had the decency to wince at that, at least.

“I see,” Fury said.

“It was a solid plan,” Wong insisted.

“Mmm. And did you really have to give _Captain America_ this Hydra test?”

“He's from a different nation within this realm, and I am from a different world entirely,” Loki protested. “Do you honestly expect that I should recognize your famous historical figures on sight? Do you know the names and faces of all the heroes revered by my culture? Or any of them, for that matter?”

“We knew exactly who he was,” Wong said calmly. “We thought it would be funny. We were right. You should have seen the look on his face.”

Fury could guess. He'd seen the look on his face during the aftermath, as Fury was forced to explain not only that Hydra hadn't died out during the last World War and had, instead, embedded itself into their organization, but also, and simultaneously, reveal that both aliens and magic were real and _also_ a part of their organization.

Any _one_ of those things, in Fury's opinion, would be a bit much even alone. All of them _together_ had pushed the Captain to somewhere past being upset, and he'd recently settled himself down, so far as Fury could tell, somewhere quiet in a resigned daze.

Fury pushed that issue aside, for now. Dealing with Captain Rogers could come later, after the good Captain had had a chance to process: unlike the issue at hand, it could wait.

“It truly was effective,” Loki said into the silence. “By my estimation we have a significant portion of the organization's interlopers detained.”

Fury kept his expression carefully neutral. “So what were you planning to do with all of the Hydra agents you dropped into this void?”

“Where would _you_ like us to put them?” Loki asked.

Fury sighed. “So you didn't have a plan for what to do with them once they were captured.”

“Not as such, no.”

“We are open to suggestions,” Wong said helpfully.

“I know a nice trash planet,” Loki said brightly. “Perhaps they would find themselves at home among the universe's refuse.”

“I can make a prison from a mirror dimension,” Wong suggested.

“What you're going to do,” Fury said, pinching the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to stave off his growing headache, “is release them into a _normal_ prison so that the proper authorities can deal with them.”

“Whatever you prefer,” Loki said obligingly.

“Probably for the best,” Wong added. “That would leave us the rest of the afternoon free.”

And that, Fury didn't like the sound of. “To do what?”

“I'm considering yelling at a toaster,” Loki said, contemplatively.

“We've all convinced Stark that we don't understand simple electronics,” Wong added. “Whoever keeps it up the longest is the winner.”

“He's getting suspicious. The other day Thor got him to demonstrate how to use the coffee machine four different times, and that's a bit much even for him.”

“So we unload our portal full of Hydra agents, and then we return in time for a late lunch.”

Fury sighed. “Let's get this over with.”

* * *

He had to admit, there was something mesmerizing about watching the confused agents drop out of the portal one by one, rolling over each other in a tangle of limbs until they formed an unruly pile on the floor of the cell.

He shook his head. “It's unnatural,” he muttered to himself, but he had to admit it was convenient. The thought of turning the two of them loose on the rest of SHIELD was more tempting than it probably should have been.

“It appears to be raining men,” Loki said casually as he watched more agents tumble into the pile.

“Hallelujah,” Wong replied.

“I need a drink,” Fury said.

Loki's eyes lit up. A slow, mischievous grin spread across his face, one that made the outlandish tales Fury had read in his research on the Norse god of chaos seem suddenly more plausible.

“The _blender_.”

Fury decided he didn't want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have planned for this series at this time; however, full disclosure, it's entirety possible that my desire for more fanfic featuring Wong as a main character might draw me back here to continue this. If you have any ideas or prompts you're welcome to drop them in the comments; I make no promises but I'd love to hear them! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gods, Mischief and Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731657) by [Lilituism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilituism/pseuds/Lilituism)




End file.
